Generally, a dishwashing machine is a machine that includes a washing space that receives objects to be washed. The dishwashing machine supplies wash water to the objects to remove residue from the objects and, thus, clean the objects (and to even dry the objects according to circumstances).
FIG. 1 illustrates an example structure of a conventional dishwashing machine. The conventional dishwashing machine includes a cabinet 200 having a tub 210 to provide a washing space, an upper rack 220 and a lower rack 230 provided in the tub 210 to receive objects to be washed, a sump 240 disposed at the lower side of the tub 210 to store wash water, a lower arm 260 to spray wash water to the lower rack 230, an upper arm 250 to spray wash water to the upper rack 220, a pump P to supply the wash water stored in the sump 240 to the lower arm 260 through a first channel P1, and a second channel P2 diverging from the first channel P1 (or directly connected to the pump P) to supply wash water to the upper arm 250.
Wash water is supplied to the sump 240 through a water supply channel 241. The wash water is drained from the sump 240 through a drainage channel 243. Wash water introduced into the first channel P1 is supplied to the second channel P2 through a valve V. The second channel P2 supplies the wash water to the upper arm 250.
In the conventional dishwashing machine with the above-stated construction, the upper arm 250 is disposed between the upper rack 220 and the lower rack 230 to wash objects received in the upper rack 220. For this reason, the conventional dishwashing machine provides a space, in which the upper arm 250 is disposed between the upper rack 220 and the lower rack 230.
In addition, the second channel P2 to supply wash water to the upper arm 250 is disposed at the inner circumference of the tub 210. As a result, the length and shape of the racks 220 and 230 are restricted by the position of the second channel P2.